1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus and a method of driving the same. More particularly, aspects of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus capable of reducing the vibration of a stepper motor mounted therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, stepper motors are motors that consistently rotate, according to an input DC voltage, or an input AC voltage. A stepper motor is a brushless, synchronous, electric motor that can divide a full rotation into a large number of steps. When commutated electronically, the motor's position can be controlled precisely, without any feedback mechanism.
This stepper motors are used in image forming apparatuses, such as, a printer, a facsimile machine, a multi-functional apparatus, etc., because of they can be precisely controlled.
However, using a stepper motor can result in the production of a resonance that occurs when a driving frequency of the stepper motor matches a resonant frequency of a part of an image forming apparatus to which the stepper motor is attached. In other words, when mechanical and electrical properties of the stepper motor reach a certain driving frequency band, the stepper motor suddenly vibrates, or experiences a reduction in output torque. In an image forming apparatus, the resonance causes vibration and noise, and reduces the performance and life span of the image forming apparatus.